Clash of Wills
by ChristinaLarsson
Summary: Sarah is nearly mugged one night, and calls to Jareth to be rescued. However, seeing as that rescue involves staying in his castle, she freaks. Will they be able to come to an understanding, or are their wills too strong be in close contact for long?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, this is a re-write of Prophecy, but not quite the same story. It starts out the same, but I've re-worked it and added things because I have a project going on which will link Labyrinth, the new Alice in Wonderland movie, and Pan's Labyrinth. Basically, I'm writing fics for all three of those fandoms, and then I'll be writing one big crossover fic. Still working on getting all the kinks, but I am totally devoted to this project. I promise. No matter how long it takes, it WILL be done.**

**Also, I know that the stepmom's official name was originally Karen, but because of the Return to Labyrinth Mangas, I have renamed her Irene here.**

**P. S.: For those who are interested, I've put Prophecy up on my DeviantArt (link is my homepage on my profile here). It's still not completed, but it's a good way of seeing how my writing has evolved. Like I said, though: this is NOT the same story as Prophecy. Whatever I had intended to do with Prophecy is not going to happen here. This one just starts very similarly, but eventually branches off into its own thing.**

**Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue. Get it? Got it? Good. **

* * *

Sarah clicked off her car radio as the song _Within You_ by David Bowie started up. It seemed to be playing a lot lately, and it reminded her too much of Jareth. For almost a year after her adventure in Jareth's realm, she felt like he was watching her. She would be nervous when she'd go to the toilet or to take a shower, and every night before bed, she would latch her bedroom window. After doing that and locking the door, Sarah would look under the bed and in her closet and anywhere Jareth could be hiding in the form of an owl.

But now…

Sarah was nineteen. She was no longer a scared, young teenager. The way she figured it, if Jareth would have come back, he would have done so by now.

Sarah pulled her second-hand Turcell into the car-park for the apartment building where she now lived. She glanced at the picture of Merlin she had clipped to her rear-view mirror, and smiled sadly. She really missed her dog. He had died two years beforehand. Luckily, graduation meant that she could work full-time, so it was a good way of keeping herself distracted.

Once she had graduated from high school, she had moved out of her dad's house. Her relationship with her stepmother hadn't improved since the adventure. You'd think it would have at least slightly, because of how she kindly greeted them on their return that night. But her stepmother, instead of being grateful for her change in attitude, started being more unbearable than ever. It was almost like she thought Sarah was up to something. No, not almost. That was _exactly_ what Irene had been thinking.

Sarah stepped out of her car and started toward the door that led into the building. She took out her key as she reached it, and got the lock to turn smoothly. This was contrary to her own flat, no. 18, at the top. Sure enough, once she reached and tried to unlock it, she had to struggle a bit before it finally clicked open.

As soon as she stepped inside, she felt that something was definitely wrong. Sarah went looking through all four rooms, starting with her bedroom.

The window was open, and there was a white feather on the floor. Sarah rushed forward, shut the window and closed the latch.

She picked up the feather and looked at it in horror.

Sarah then proceeded to go through every inch of her room, from under the bed to taking a chair from the kitchen so that she could check the top shelf of her closet.

Nothing.

Sarah searched the rest of the rooms and came up with nada.

No one, and no owl.

_A false alarm. I'm just on edge because of that stupid song. The feather is probably from some normal, everyday bird outside. Get a grip, Sarah!_

Sarah went to the kitchen and tossed the feather into the trash under the sink. Then, noticing that her answering machine was blinking, Sarah stepped forward and hit the button.

'Sarah?'

It was Toby. Only four years old, but he knew perfectly well how to handle the phone.

'Sarah? Oh. I guess you really aren't there. I just wanted to let you know that mom 'n dad want to put on an early party for my birthday. It's next Saturday at 1:00. I know you don't like them very much, but could you visit for me? Please? Call me back when you can. 'Bye.'

Sarah smiled sadly. Of all people, Toby was the only reason she still felt like part of the family.

Her thoughts were interrupted when another message started.

'Sarah, please disregard Toby's message.' Irene.

_What is her problem?_

'You know you won't be welcome, so don't bother coming.'

The machine beeped, signalling that there were no more messages.

_That woman is getting on my nerves. Well, I'll be going to that party anyway, for Toby's sake._

Next Saturday.

_Today is Friday, so I'll have a full week to get him a present._

Sarah wanted to relax before supper, so she put a lasagna from the freezer into the oven, and set up her portable timer for thirty minutes and brought it with her to the bathroom.

Sarah started up the bath, took out her favourite bubble bath, strawberry, and poured a bit into the path of the rushing, warm water.

She then unfastened her jeans and let them fall to the floor before adding her panties to the newly started pile.

Sarah then pulled off her blue t-shirt and unfastened her bra, letting these two things fall as well before picking up the lot and tossing them in the hamper.

Sarah shut off the water, and slid into the tub slowly, feeling the wonderfully warm water cover her body like a comfortable blanket.

Once she was completely settled in, she felt drowsy, and then she was floating away…

"You are so beautiful, Sarah."

Sarah was back in the ballroom, dancing with Jareth.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Aren't you happy? You can have anything you want here, Sarah. Love me. Fear me."

A haunting melody was playing as Jareth twirled her about.

But the funny thing was, she wasn't scared. Or at least, not of him. What was scary was this feeling she had. It was like a tickling sensation in her stomach.

"Sarah… please, return to my kingdom."

Sarah felt weak-kneed and dizzy. She tried opening her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. Suddenly, she felt very cold.

A loud ringing sound brought Sarah back to reality.

She jumped, spilling a bit of water out onto the floor. Most of the bubbles were gone, and the water felt colder, chilling her skin.

Sarah reached forward, pulled the plug, and got out as quickly as she safely could so that she could get to her lasagna before it would burn.

After using a towel to dry herself off and letting it fall to the floor to soak up what water had spilled, she pulled on a blue fleece bathrobe from a hook behind the bathroom door, and tied it on her way to the kitchen.

She put on the white oven mitts that were hanging on a nail above the stove, opened the oven door, and pulled out her single-serving lasagna.

She had been eating a lot of freezer things lately. Since she was living by herself, there was no point in making much else except for Kraft Dinner from time to time.

Life was boring.

Occasionally, she would have a bout of reflexion on just how ordinary and lonely her life was and, for a few seconds, found herself regretting having not taken up Jareth on his offer. When this happened, one of two things would happen: she would scold herself internally, or let herself cry. The latter only happened at night before bed. She wouldn't allow it otherwise.

After supper, Sarah felt strangely overheated. Almost like the heat was up too high in the apartment. But in checking the thermostat, she was surprised to find that the temperature was 60 degrees. Sarah looked outside, and saw that the sun was setting, and therefore it would be a lot cooler outside.

She got up and walked to her room. Opening her dresser, she changed into some new underwear, a fresh pair of jeans (in which she stuffed her keys into the pocket), a plain, white t-shirt, and a windbreaker.

Pulling on her sneakers as she exited her apartment, she thought about where she should go.

The park was within walking distance. In fact, a lot closer than it had been from her father's house.

_The park… I haven't been there in a few years. Maybe I shouldn't… Oh, what the heck! Jareth isn't around anymore._

_Or do I want him to be? Hmph. No._

_Well, come on, feet._

And so, as though to completely tempt fate, safe in her knowledge that nothing would happen, once Sarah got outside, she headed around the back and towards the park.

The park didn't seem to have changed much. Though it was dark, so it seemed a lot more sinister.

The lake was devoid of the swans, probably because they went off to their nests this close to sundown. The shadow of the small, stone bridge over the water almost made Sarah expect the ogre from the _Three Billy Goats Gruff_ to come out any minute.

"Hey, honey."

Sarah turned around. There were two guys coming towards her from the opposite direction. They weren't very far, and were closing in at a fast walking pace.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, cutie." said one, who wore a baggy windbreaker and had his black hair in cornrolls, which clashed with his pale face.

"You look good enough to eat." added his companion, who had long, blonde dreadlocks.

Sarah felt completely petrified.

"Please, leave me alone. I was just on my way home." She cringed at how shaky her voice was, knowing they would pick up on it.

"Need a little company?" asked the first.

"N-no. I'm fine."

"Well, we want your company anyway."

Sarah turned and ran, but the guys were already too close.

They caught up to her after she had crossed the street away from the park.

The one with the dreadlocks grabbed hair, forcing her to stop and scream. Cornroll took the opportunity to dart forward and grab both her arms, drawing them behind her back, making sure she couldn't get away.

"Let me go! LET GO!"

The one who had pulled her hair was now in front of her and hit her hard in the stomach.

"You shut up, bitch!"

Sarah started sobbing; which was very painful since she couldn't breathe as a result of the blow that had been dealt to her gut.

Sarah then heard a faint but familiar humming sound. Neither of the boys seemed to have noticed.

_That humming sound… _

Sarah was feeling desperate and scared.

"I wish the Goblin-king would rescue me!" she screamed into the night.

"Goblin-king?" the guy behind her said.

"You must be off your nut, lady." the other one said.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard.

All three looked up. A white barn owl was sailing forward.

The guy who had hit Sarah whipped around in the direction the owl was coming from.

"I'll take care of it."

He tried to whack the owl away, but the owl evaded the blow, and managed to start attacking the guy's face.

He let out a terrible cry, then fell to the ground as the owl finally flew off him, and turned around just enough that Sarah could see blood pouring from his wounded sockets.

Sarah turned her head away, shutting her eyes, when the guy holding her suddenly let go, screaming in pain.

The owl had grabbed hold of the back of his head and was causing great damage, ripping with its talons and beak.

Sarah felt extremely ill.

Just when she thought she was going to be sick, Sarah felt her knees buckle, and then she knew absolutely nothing.

The owl let go when the boy finally fell to the ground. Turning its head, the owl noticed the collapsed girl.

It lifted its wings as though to take off, but then there was a flash of light, and the owl was gone.

Standing next to the recently fallen boy was a tall, lean man. His chiselled features were somewhat pale and his blonde hair quivered slightly in the light breeze. He wore a long, dark cloak with a high collar, giving him an intimidating appearance. His tight breeches were black and he had a sort of symbol on a chest plate which resembled devil's horns, with an eight on its side in the centre. This was the symbol of his power.

The king of Goblins.

Jareth.

He squatted beside Sarah's fallen figure, and looked at her worriedly. removed the black leather glove from his right hand so that he could check her pulse at her wrist, and held his hand just in front of her mouth and nose to feel her breathing. All seemed normal, except for her heartbeat, which was going a little faster than regular.

_Sarah. I must take you away from such dangers. This must never happen to you again._

Putting his glove back on, Jareth flicked his wrist around, and a crystal appeared in it. He held onto Sarah's wrist, then looked at the crystal intently, and there was a flash of light.

If anyone had been watching all this happen, they would've seen that Jareth and Sarah had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. I am NOT a Sarah basher, but while most of us fangirls wouldn't mind being whisked away to Jareth's kingdom, Sarah doesn't quite share our views. Given their past history, can you blame her?**

**Disclaimer: I no own so you no sue**.

Sarah woke up the next morning, feeling quite disoriented.

_Where on earth am I?_

Then, she remembered about her attackers from the night before.

_An owl saved me. A white owl… Jareth!_

She looked around the room carefully.

She was in a stone room that looked like something from the middle-ages.

Sarah was on a queen-sized canopy bed with silk sheets, a comforter, and hangings, all white. The bed was centred along one of the walls. Opposite her was an intricately carved wardrobe, seeming to depict images of all sorts of mythical creatures.

Long white drapes hung from the large window to her right, giving off a bit of a dream-like quality. There was a vase of flowers on a dresser next to her bed, and another on a small wooden table with one chair, topped with a silk cushion, near the window. There were three doors leading out of the room, one along the same wall as the bed at the very end where two walls met, and a second door along the start of the next wall. The third door was in the middle of the wall opposite the bed.

_Did Jareth bring me here? Is this Jareth's castle?_

Sarah got out of bed, still in her clothes from the night before, and went to the window to her right.

Looking out, her question was answered.

As far as the eye could see, there were stone walls in great twists and bends, like a giant rat's maze.

_The Labyrinth. I'm back in the Labyrinth. Jareth, when I get close enough to you, you will wish your manhood was less of an obvious target._

There was a knock on the door, and Sarah turned around sharply.

"Come in." she said in an aggressive tone.

A female Goblin, about as high as Sarah's midriff, walked in, carrying something made of blue fabric.

"His majesty wishes to see you in his study, miss. He also has this dress for you."

The Goblin laid the dress out on the bed.

It was gorgeous. A light dress, almost like what one would imagine a faerie to wear. Medium cut neck-line, flowing sleeves, and Sarah estimated the skirt to be about floor-length. Under normal circumstances, Sarah would have been grateful for such a wonderful gift; however, these circumstances were anything _but_ normal.

"I'll go see his _majesty_, but I am not wearing that dress for him."

"As you wish, miss. This way, please."

Sarah followed the girl-Goblin out of the room and down the left-hand hall.

After about thirty metres, which included a couple of turns, they came to a halt in front of a pair of large, double-doors.

"You may enter, miss."

Sarah didn't even knock. She burst right in, and Jareth, who had been sitting at a desk over a pile of papers, quill in hand, looked up at her in surprise.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Didn't you like the dress?"

"Listen here, you." Sarah approached, pointing at him threateningly.

"How _dare_ you kidnap me like this? You have no right to just bring me here when it seems convenient to you!"

A look of hurt crossed Jareth's features, but was immediately replaced by anger of his own. He stood, and towering over Sarah.

"Now, _you_ listen, missy: You were in danger of a fate worse than death. I rescued you. At _your_ request, I might add. You were unconscious. I thought it best to get you somewhere so that such a situation would never arise again. You are safe from such things in my kingdom, where I can keep better watch over you."

"Maybe from most, but I'm completely at _your_ mercy, and that doesn't feel much safer."

"I would never do anything to harm you, Sarah."

"Maybe not to your eyes, but to be forever trapped in this place…"

"My grounds are extensive, as you should know. You may go where you wish…"

"Exactly! In _your_ grounds! It's still a prison! And I'd never see my family…"

Sarah stopped, choking on the last word, and let out a sob. She slapped Jareth across the face, turned, and ran out of the room.

Jareth watched her go, a bitter look of pain mixed with incomprehension on his face. He held up a hand to his slapped cheek.

_I thought she'd be happy. She wasn't on speaking terms with her parents, she had no more friends. With me, she would never be alone._

The girl-Goblin was looking at Jareth apprehensively, awaiting further instruction.

"Go after her. Accompany her everywhere. Not stealthy. Be a friend. More important, make sure she doesn't go anywhere she shouldn't; she doesn't know our ways here."

"Yes, your majesty."

She turned and sped down the hall after Sarah.

_She was actually telling me what to do! And she dared to slap me!_ Jareth thought, infuriated.

He selected an ornament from the mantelpiece and threw it to the opposite side of the room where it exploded in a shower of glass against the wall.

Sarah stopped at a large window, completely out of breath, and lost.

_Now what?_

"Miss! Miss!" She heard from down the hall she had just come from.

"What!"

The girl-Goblin eventually caught up, and stopped when she reached Sarah, just as winded.

"His… majesty… is… worried. He… doesn't… want you… to go… where you may… get hurt."

"Sure."

Sarah turned to the window and looked out, too infuriated to think properly.

The girl-Goblin stayed still for a moment, thinking.

"Is miss hungry? Perhaps miss would like to have some breakfast?"

Sarah turned around. She did feel a little hungry, it being around the right time for breakfast, but she was furious, and she had just come up with an idea.

"No." she lied "I just want to be left alone."

"Perhaps miss would like to go back to her room?"

Sarah considered this for a moment.

"Yeah. There's nothing better to do."

The girl-Goblin led her back to her bedchambers, and Sarah looked around, feeling depressed.

"Would miss like me to bring anything?"

"No. Just leave me alone. Get out."

The girl-Goblin looked at Sarah uncertainly, but eventually turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Sarah then advanced to the bed, and collapsed on it, where she immediately started sobbing, burying her screams of frustration in her pillow.

The next few days, the girl-Goblin would come in three times a day with food, trying to convince Sarah to get out of her room.

Each time, Sarah would refuse the food, and refuse to leave.

Four days in to her 'imprisonment', Jareth came to her room in the evening.

Sarah had been sitting in the chair at the table by the window. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was not brushed and slightly sticky. Her clothes weren't in the best of condition either.

She had refused to brush and wash the whole time, even though she had discovered that the door on the left-hand wall in her room was a bathroom with all the necessary toiletries. It was a way of showing Jareth that she wasn't happy.

The third door, she had discovered, led to another bedchamber, which Sarah assumed to be Jareth's. Luckily, he hadn't been present when she had opened that door.

Suddenly, Jareth walked in without knocking, though Sarah was unsure if this was his being conceited as usual, or because of the tray he held.

After placing the tray in front of her, Sarah saw that it was laden with a couple of chicken drumsticks, mashed potatoes covered in gravy, a mash that looked like a mix of squash and carrots, a golden filled with red wine, and a single, red rose in a small vase. She tried to keep her expression completely passive as she fought to not give in to her hunger and devour everything.

Jareth took in a deep breath and sighed as he looked her over, noticing how she had paled and developed shadows under her eyes in the past few days.

"Sarah, I've been told that you haven't been eating. This can't continue. I only want you to feel at home, here. If you would only allow yourself to get comfortable, you'd realise that you can be happy, here. Please, I know you have your pride, and I know you're stubborn, but this is one instance where giving in is not so bad."

Sarah stood suddenly and performed the one action that would kill two birds with one stone: show Jareth how angry she was with him, and remove the temptation of the food. She snatched up the plate and threw it against the wall.

"And what about _your_ pride, Goblin King! If I gave in, it would greatly feed your ego, wouldn't it! What was it you said in the Escher room? To fear and love you?"

Jareth hardened his features against her verbal attack. She was right about his pride; he wasn't about to show her just how much this was hurting.

Sarah continued her onslaught, sounding more and more hysterical.

"So, you come in here without knocking with, ooh! A plate of food! _How considerate!_ And what else? A glass of _wine._ Gee, I wonder what _that's_ for?" She picked up the goblet and pretended to admire the scent. "So that I don't say _no_!" As she said this, she threw the wine in his face.

Jareth clenched his teeth, inhaled deeply, and then said very quickly,

"I see you need a little more time, I'll check on you later."

Just as he went out the door, the usual goblin-girl came in accompanied with another and cleaned the mess with astonishing speed. They left just as suddenly, closing the door behind them.

Sarah was able to hold ten more seconds after the door closed, and then, shrieking as she went, she up-ended the table, sending the vase of flowers shattering to the stone floor. She then tore the bedspread from the mattress and threw it to the floor. The hangings quickly followed.

Sarah then collapsed to the floor amid the pile of fabric and cried, wailing, not even trying to be quiet.

A few hallways away, Jareth was undergoing a similar fit.

His study was almost completely trashed, papers everywhere, broken inkwells staining the carpet, not one piece of furniture left in its place; apart from the bookcase, but that was because it was bolted to the wall.

The only difference was that he didn't cry. He wanted to scream at her, but tears weren't what he felt, now. He had already spent many over the years, lamenting her absence. But now that she was here, he was just mad at her. No, not mad; frustrated. He was frustrated that she wouldn't allow herself to be happy, and frustrated with himself for having such a short temper.

He could understand her bad temper under the circumstances, but he should have had better control over his. He should have been able to stay there and wait for her tantrum to run itself out so that he could talk to her after she had calmed herself down and make her understand.

But he wasn't able to. Because he had forgotten how strong-willed she was. One of the traits of her character that he admired, and he hadn't taken it into account. He had expected her to come to accept him and being here.

After he felt his anger simmer down, he got up and started making his way back to Sarah's room. He figured she must be past her tantrum, as well, and should be more reasonable. However, when he leaned against her door to ascertain if she was, indeed, past her tantrum, he heard her sobbing.

Jareth stood thinking for a moment, considering going in to try to comfort her, but then he gave himself a mental shake and backtracked until the first hall crossing, took a left, and took the next left to go to his chambers.

Jareth let himself go into automatic, thinking about as many inane, regular things as he could as he went through his nightly routine. He stood with his arms slightly raised as the two goblins that were his manservants quickly helped him out of most of his clothing, leaving only when he had nothing but his poet's shirt and breeches.

After they were dismissed, Jareth removed his shirt and exchanged his tight breeches for a loose pair of black breeches with a drawstring that he used for sleeping. He turned out all the candles that were in holders along the wall, apart from the ones by the bathroom door.

He entered the bathroom and started up the cold water to brush his teeth. Most under-ground dwellers still used the old-fashioned device which was used to wipe plaque off of one's teeth the same way if one were to use one's fingernails to scratch it off; this was accompanied by a white, distasteful, scouring paste. Jareth, however, and many others, had liked the aboveground invention of the newer toothbrushes and toothpaste and made the switch by using magic to bring toothbrushes and toothpaste down from above.

After finishing up, Jareth lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sarah's sobs had stopped, but Jareth could still hear them in his head.

Why couldn't she love him?


End file.
